arti bahagia
by WiraFitri96
Summary: apa arti bahagia bagi mu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naruto x ?, sasuruko, slight narusaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, drama, , friendship, , little bit humor**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan masih banyak typo karena saya masih baru,, x_x,, gomennasai,, dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story guys,,**

 **Inspired from Kuch kuch hota hei,**

Capther 1

Di depan sebuah ruang Icu, nampak ada beberapa orang yang duduk tenang. Namun kalau di lihat lebih jauh akan terlihat raut wajah gelisah, gugup dan khawatir. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memandang ke arah pintu ruang Icu itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang di terangkan dokter beberapa jam yang lalu padanya dan perdebatan kecil antara ia dan seseorang yang tengah di tangani di dalam ruang icu itu.

Flashback start

Di sebuah ruangan rawat di salah satu rumah sakit, terbaring seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar 18 tahun, tapi yang harus di perhatikan. bukan karena sakit ia berbaring disitu, tapi, karena ia tengah menunggu waktu bersalin, tidak, dia bukan hamil karena kecelakaan, tapi ia memang menikah muda. Ia menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya.

That girl pov

Sungguh, kalau di tanya apa yang membuatku bahagia.? aku akan menjawab dengan tegas, aku bahagia menjadi wanita bagi pemuda yang sangat ku cintai bahkan terlalu mencintainya. Namaku Haruno Sakura, eeh, bukan sekarang namaku, Namikaze Sakura. Yah, aku menikahi pemuda dari keluarga Namikaze, salah satu keluarga yang tersukses di Jepang bahkan sampai ke benua eropa dan amerika. Namikaze Naruto adalah nama pemuda itu, pemuda yang luar biasa. Aku jatuh cinta padanya ketika ia menjadi salah satu murid pindahan ke sekolah ku. Tapi, dari yang ku tahu, ia adalah dokter paling terkenal di dunia ini. Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, memang ia adalah seorang dokter. Aku saja pertama mendengar itu, terkejut.

Informasi yang aku dapat dari kaa-sama, ia ikut ujian akhir sekolah dasar umur 4 tahun, kata kaa-sama, di umur dua tahun, ia minta guru privat untuknya. Karena, ia ingin seperti kakaknya yang waktu itu berumur 5 tahun sedang belajar bersama dengan seorang guru privat, sejak itu ia mulai belajar baca tulis dengan guru privatnya. Di tahun ke limanya ia menamatkan smp, ke enamnya sma, dan ke delapannya s1 kedokteran, tahun ke 10, ia menamatkan master ahli bedahnya, tahun ke 12 ia menamatkan doktor ahli bedahnya. Sulit di percaya memang, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, itu semua di luar akal manusia, tapi, ia memang genius, bukan terlalu genius.

Dan juga dia di usianya yang sekarang, ia sudah banyak memiliki rumah sakit yang berkualitas dan terkenal di mana-mana. Sekarang pun aku berada di rumah sakitnya. O iya, ia mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut pirang cerah, berkulit tan, beriris biru seperti langit musim panas yang tajam. Mempunyai sifat dingin dan berwajah datar, berwajah tampan, malahan menurutku dia lebih tampan dari sasuke, kekasih adik iparku. Aku tahu, aku tidak ada dalam hatinya. Hanya ada gadis itu, aku selalu iri padanya, dia bukan gadis dari keluarga kaya, tidak pintar, lumayan cantik, dia hanya gadis biasa yang mempunyai keberuntungan bisa masuk ke sekolahku melalui beasiswa. Namun, apa yang ia lakukan, sehingga ia bisa memenangkan hati suamiku. sedangkan aku, aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Namun, tidak pernah bisa.

Kami-sama, aku hanya ingin bisa mencintai dan memilikinya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi miliknya, tidak mau dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Aku merasa sangat terpuruk melihat ia seperti mayat hidup, ketika gadis itu pergi. Aku merasa semakin membenci gadis itu, setelah tahu apa yang ia lakukan terhadap suamiku.

The end of sakura pov

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, memasuki ruangan sang gadis dengan langkah pelan, dapat dilihatnya gadis itu sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit. Sejujurnya, gadis itu adalah gadis yang cantik, dengan rambut merah mudanya yang alami, iris emarald, kulit putihnya dan juga sifat ramah serta cukup lembut bagi seorang wanita. Namun, tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menghilang sosok yang telah menguasai pikiran dan juga hatinya. Sosok yang pergi dari hidupnya, yang pergi tanpa alasan jelas. Ia sudah mengerahkan semua orang-orang yang ia punya untuk mencari gadis itu, tapi gadis itu seperti di telan bumi, ia tidak dapat menemukan di mana sosok itu berada. Saat ia, sedang merasa terpuruk gadis yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur itu, datang dan memberi sebuah dorongan untuk kembali semangat hidup. ia mulai bisa mencintai gadis yang bernama sakura itu. Tapi, tetap saja, rasa cintanya pada sosok itu mengalahkan rasa cintanya pada sakura.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya naruto pada sakura masih dengan nada dan wajah datar. "sejauh ini, masih sama dengan yang tadi. Tapi, aku merasa tendangan mereka semakin aktif" jawabnya. "syukurlah, sekarang istirahat saja dulu, sampai dokter menyampaikan kapan kamu akan siap melahirkan" kata naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pelan rambut sakura. 'gyaaaa,, naruto-kun, tersenyum,,, aku senang sekalii,, sayang kaa-sama senang sekalii' batin sakura sambil mengelus perutnya pelan.

Mereka kembali hening, sakura kembali tidur, dan naruto kembali fokus melihat laporan tentang rumah sakit miliknya pada laptop kerjanya. 'Tok tok' setelah itu, seorang dokter memasuki ruang rawat tersebut, "permisi, dokter naruto, bisa bicara dengan anda sebentar" tanya sang dokter. Naruto kemudian mengangguk pelan, sambil keluar mengikuti sang dokter yang menangani istrinya itu. Tapi, sebelum itu, ia mengatakan sesuatu pada istri, ibu dan adik perempuannya.

"kaa-sama, sakura, naruko, aku keluar sebentar" sahut naruto pada mereka. "oke, naruto onii-san, tapi, jangan lama-lama ya, sebentar lagi kan sakura butuh kamu" balas adik naruto, Namikaze Naruko. "iya, naru-chan, jangan lama ya" tambah kushina. "hn" balas naruto sambil mendengus pelan dan keluar dari ruangan, dari luar ia masih bisa mendengar kekikan pelan dari istri dan adik perempuannya.

Di ruangan dokter yang menangani istrinya itu, sang dokter mempersilahkan naruto duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya. Sambil menatap serius wajah naruto, "dokter, saya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting" kata dokter itu. "istri anda tidak akan bisa melahirkan dengan selamat, jika ia tetap bersikeras melahirkan dengan normal, akan ada komplikasi" kata sang dokter dengan mimik wajah serius. Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut, tapi ia kembali ke wajah datarnya sesaat kemudian. "apa tidak ada cara lain dok, seperti ceasar misalnya" tanya naruto. "memang benar ada, misalnya ceasar, tapi selama pengecekan berlangsung ia bersikeras untuk melahirkan normal, makanya saya memanggil anda kemari untuk meminta anda membujuk ibu sakura, supaya mau melakukan operasi ceasar dan juga saya meminta anda menandatangani surat persetujuan ini" jelas dokter kandungan tersebut, sambil menyerahkan surat persetujuan. "baiklah saya setuju dengan operasi ceasar itu" jawab naruto sambil menanda tangani surat itu.

Naruto memasuki ruang rawat sakura, kemudian melangkah menuju sakura terbaring. "sakura, aku ingin kamu melakukan operasi ceasar" tegas naruto. "tapii,, naruto-kun, aku mau melahirkan dengan normal, aku tidak ingin operasi, karena semua wanita akan merasa menjadi wanita sempurna, apabila bisa merasakan melahirkan dengan normal" balas sakura dengan mata yang mulai menitikkan air mata. "tapi, jika kamu melahirkan secara normal, itu akan terjadi komplikasi, sakura aku mohon untuk sekarang turuti apa kata dokter" kata naruto sambil memenggang tangan sakura. "kamu tidak maukan, ketika anak kita lahir, mereka tidak mengenal sosok ibunya" tambah naruto. "tapii, kamu tidak mencintaiku naruto-kun, kamu hanya mencintai gadis itu, kamu hanya ingin dia yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kamu. Iya kan naruto-kun" teriak sakura. "aku.." "lihat, kamu tidak bisa menjawabnya" lirih sakura. "aku mencintaimu haruno sakura, walau belum sebesar cintaku padanya, tapi apa bisa itu menjadi alasan supaya kamu mau menuruti ku kali ini" lirih naruto. Sakura terdiam, belum pernah ia melihat suaminya, menjadi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kushina dan Naruko yang juga berada di ruangan itu, hanya terdiam melihat kedua sosok yang mereka kasihi. Tanpa, mereka sadari ada sosok lain yang melihat adegan itu, 'naruto-kun, maafkan aku, aku.. aku tidak mengaku bahwa aku juga terlibat dalam skenario penyebab gadis itu pergi, aku sungguh minta maaf' batinnya sambil melangkah pergi dari depan ruangan itu.

"etto, aku.. aku. Baiklah, aku mau di operasi ceasar" kata sakura membuka pembicaraan, setelah lama terdiam. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu dokter dulu" balas naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan sakura.

Flashback end

"wajahmu terlihat sama seperti dobe ini, jika sedang stres. Naruto" kata sasuke sambil menepuk pundak naruto pelan dan melirik naruko. "yaakk, apa kamu bilang, aku dobe, dasar teme sialan" sahut naruko sambil meninju pelan bahu kekasihnya itu.

"memang benar kan, kamu dobe"

"pantat ayam"

"ekor kuda"

"tinggi"

"pendek"

"narsis"

"hey, siapa juga yang narsis, yang ada kamu, 'dobe'"

"teme, kamu yang narsis, buktinya..." mulailah naruko mengoceh semua hal narsis dan kejelekkan sasuke. "ck, diam naruko, sekarang ini, kita sedang berada di rumah sakit" balas sasuke sambil membekap mulut naruko agar bisa diam.

Naruto yang melihat itu, terkekeh pelan. "koi, kenapa anak perempuan kita yang satu ini, sangat dominan akan gen mu" kata kepala keluarga Namikaze ini dengan nada datar aka Minato. "apaa, kamu tidak senang jika anak kita terlihat seperti ku begitu" amuk kushina. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan semua akan panjang jika kushina mengamuk, tsunade selaku ibu mertua dari Kushina, berkata "sudahlah kushina, kamu kan tahu, kalau keluarga kita penuh dengan makhluk es, jadi jangan di hiraukan, lagian kita sedang berada di rumah sakit" tegas Tsunade. Mendengar itu, kushina tersadar.

Setelah 3 jam berlalu, dokter yang menangani sakura, akhirnya keluar dari ruang icu. "bagaimana dengan operasinya dok" tanya Tsunade. Yang kemudian di anggukan setuju oleh para perempuan yang ada di depan ruangan itu. "operasinya berjalan lancar, kalian sudah bisa melihatnya, tapi hanya bisa satu per satu saja yang melihatnya" jelas sang dokter. "selamat dokter naruto, anda mempunyai bayi kembar yang tampan dan juga cantik" ucap sang dokter sambil menjabat tangan naruto. "sama-sama dok, terima kasih banyak" balas naruto.

Dokter itu, hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu dari hadapan keluarga besar tersebut. Keluarga itu kembali tersenyum bahagia aka Cuma para perempuan saja ditambah dengan haruno hiaszhi, ayah Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai di operasi, kemudian di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian sakura terbangun dari pengaruh biusnya. "kamu sudah bangun, sebentar akan ku panggilkan dokter" kata naruto sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju keluar ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto keluar dari ruang rawat itu, "kaa-sama" panggil sakura pelan pada Kushina. "ya sakura, apa yang kamu butuhkan?" tanya kushina. "kaa-sama, aku merasa umurku tidak akan panjang lagi, waktu ku tinggal sedikit, walau aku melahirkan ceasar pun, aku merasa, aku tetap akan pergi. Mungkin ini balasan atas dosa ku, pada gadis itu. Aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada kaa-sama" jelas sakura. setelah, sakura menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kushina. Kushina hanya terpaku mendengar itu, sambil mengelus pundak sakura. "sungguh, kaa-sama dan semua orang boleh marah padaku, kalian boleh membenciku. Pada awalnya, aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian semua, tapi, tidak dapat ku pungkiri aku juga bahagia saat dia pergi. Aku akan bisa memilikinya seutuhnya tanpa ada yang menggangu. Tapi, aku merasa masih mempunyai hati, bagaimanapun ia tetap salah satu temanku. Saat, aku ingin memberitahukannya pada pertemuan keluarga kita. Mulut ku seolah bungkam, dapat aku lihat raut wajah bahagia kalian, tou-sama, kaa-sama, tou-san. Saat sepakat menjodohkanku dengan naruto-kun. Kaa-sama bisa bayangkan, memilih mengatakannya atau merahasiakan. Lihat, selangkah lagi, pemuda yang amat aku cintai akan menjadi suamiku. Tapi, di sisi lain aku tidak tega melihat ia menjadi seperti itu, aku ingin mengatakannya, namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa. Kaa-sama tahu, saat kami melakukan itu pertama kali pun, ia masih mengumamkan nama gadis itu. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia memang dingin, tapi menjadi sangat dingin saat tahu gadis itu menghilang. Aku tahu ia telah mengerahkan semua orang-orang yang ia punya hanya untuk mencarinya. Walau kami sudah menikah, dua minggu setelah pernikahan itu, aku mengatakan aku hamil padanya. Aku bisa merasakan ia mulai bisa menerimaku dan calon bayi kami, dia sudah tidak berusaha mencari gadis itu lagi. Dia mulai perhatian padaku, saat itu aku mulai berharap lagi, apakah hatinya bisa ku miliki. Aku bisa sakit itu, baru kemarin, aku menumpahkan semua sakitku, jujur aku senang sekali ia mengatakan mencintaiku. Kaa-sama, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu dan semua, aku tahu aku berdosa, makanya kami-sama memanggilku sekarang. Kaa-sama aku ada permintaan padamu, ini ada dua paket dvd, yang di dalamnya masing-masing ada delapan buah dvd. Aku ingin kaa-sama, memberikan ini pada mereka setiap ulang tahun mereka, paket yang pink untuk putriku, satunya lagi untuk putraku. Aku ingin mereka tahu siapa mereka, siapa ibu mereka, semua yang ingin aku katakan ada di dalam dvd itu." Jelas sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir dan memberikan dua paket cd itu pada kushina. "baiklah, akan kaa-sama kabulkan, sudahlah kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu sakura, bagi kaa-sama kamu tetap menantu kesayangan kaa-sama" hibur kushina sambil mengelus pundak sakura.

Sementara di ruang dokter.

Naruto duduk di kursi didepan meja kerja sang dokter dengan tenang sambil men deadglare sang dokter. "apa maksudmu dengan akan tetap terjadi komplikasi" tanya naruto dengan nada tajam. "maafkan saya dokter, awalnya saya mengira itu akan menjadi cara yang bisa di gunakan. Namun tetep saja, saat kami mulai mengoperasi darahnya sudah pendarahan, kalau tidak segera kami keluarkan bayi kembar itu, mereka tidak akan selamat. Ibu sakura, sebelum memasuki ruangan operasi mengatakan pada kami, bahwa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya, benar saja ia sudah pendarahan. Bagian tempat keluar sang bayi sudah tidak bisa di gunakan, maka dari itu kami segera melakukan operasi. Maafkan kami dokter, sungguh kami minta maaf, ibu sakura tidak akan mempunyai waktu yang lebih lama lagi" jelas dokter kandungan itu.

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu, ia sungguh syok dengan berita yang baru di dengarnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah melangkah memasuki ruang rawat sang istri. "hey, kamu kenapa naruto-kun" tanya sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir. "apa kamu akan pergi" tanya naruto ambigu. Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ambigu sang suami. "kenapa pada saat, aku sudah mulai mencintaimu kamu malah akan pergi, kenapa sakura" "hey, kenapa naruto-kun menjadi seperti ini, bukan seperti yang biasanya. Tapi, naruto-kun, aku akan tetap pergi, berjanjilah pada ku bahwa, kamu akan memberikan nama lily pada putri kita, setidaknya aku akan merasa ada dengan kalian. Karena lily adalah bunga kesukaanku, karena lily melambangkan cinta yang setia, sama seperti cintaku padamu dan anak kita" pinta sakura. naruto hanya terdiam sambil merengkuh sosok lemah itu.

Keesokkan harinya, keluarga mereka berduka atas meninggalnya sosok yang mereka cintai.

RIP

Namikaze Sakura

8 maret 1989 – 12 januari 2007

We always love you. Our daugther, my wife (NN), our mommy..

Sesampainya, Naruto di rumah, setelah proses pemakaman berlangsung. Dapat ia lihat ibunya tengah menyuapi anak kembarnya makan. Naruto melangkah pelan menuju mereka, seakan tahu bahwa sang ayah datang, kedua bayi kembar itu, tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum, yang mirip dengan sang ibu. Ia memandang mereka berdua satu persatu, anak laki-lakinya sangat mirip dengannya, yang membedakannya hanya matanya saja. Karena ia mewarisi mata sang ibu emarald menyejukkan. Sedangkan putrinya, semuanya mengikut pada sakura kecuali matanya yang di warisi dari naruto.

Tokyo, 11 januari 2015

Someone pov

Hei, namaku Namikaze Lily, umurku 7 tahun, besok genap 8 tahun. Aku kelas 4 sd. Kenapa aku bisa seperti itu, aku ikut kelas akselerasi. Aku mempunyai saudara laki-laki bernama Namikaze Suzune. Hmm,, sifatnya sih sama seperti ayah, kakek dan kakek buyut. Mereka dingin, bermuka datar. Tapi, mereka sayang sekali sama lily. O iya, ciri-ciri lily. Lily mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda, jangan mengatakan itu, karena di cat ya, itu asli. Mata lily berwarna biru seperti tou-san. Hobby lily, membaca, menganggu nenek dan berbicara dengan foto ibu.

Astaga ! dua jam lagi, lily ada janji dengan tou-san, sampai bertemu besok pagi di jam yang sama, sampai jumpa. Klik !

Aku turun ke lantai bawah rumahku, dapat aku lihat di meja makan sudah ada Tsunade-baachan, Jiraya-jiichan, baa-chan dan kakakku yang paling menyebalkan sedunia tengah menatapku dengan tajam. "konichiwa, Tsunade-baa-sama, jiraya-baa-sama, baa-sama, baka-nii-san" sapa ku pada mereka. "konichiwa mo, lily-chan/hn" balas mereka.

"wah, kamu cantik sekali dengan dress itu, lily-chan" pekik baa-sama. "iya, betul, mau kemana lily-chan" tanya Tsunade-baasama. "lily, ada janji dengan tou-san baa-sama, ee iya, kenapa kamu belum bersiap baka-niichan" jawabku dan juga seruku pada nii-sanku. Yang di balas hanya gumaman tidak jelas dari kakakku.

Di sinilah kami, kami sekarang berada di taman tempat perjanjian dengan ayah. Sudah dua jam kami berada disini. "tou-san telat" seruku padanya ketika dia sampai disini. Kakakku hanya diam, tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau ia juga kesal dengan ayah. "maaf, tou-san sungguh minta maaf, ayah banyak sekali kerjaan di rumah sakit, banyak operasi yang harus ayah lakukan, ayolah tou-san minta maaf" jelasnya sambil memberikan aku boneka dan buku anatomi manusia pada kakakku. "tou-san, kalau kaa-san ada di sini kami tidak akan seperti ini, kami ini anak tou-san, bukan istri tou-san" sahutku. Dapat aku lihat wajah ayah menjadi sendu. "apa tou-san tidak bisa menjadi tou-san, sekaligus kaa-san kalian" ucap ayah. "apa tou-san, tersinggung" tanyaku. "sedikit" jawabnya. "maaf" kataku sambil memeluk ayah diikuti oleh kakak ku. "kami mencintaimu tou-san" seruku dan kakak. "tou-san juga mencintai kalian sangat" balasnya.

Sesampainya di rumah setelah jalan-jalan dengan ayah, aku menemukan nenek sedang menonton televisi. "baa-sama" sahutku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. "baa-sama, minta dvdnya dong" pintaku. "kapan ulang tahunmu" tanyanya "besok" "ya sudah tunggu sampai besok" ucap nenek. Setelah mendengar itu, aku pergi menuju kamarku untuk istirahat sambil menunggu hari esok.

Skip time

Kriiingg-kriiinggg... jam waker berbunyi tepat pukul 12:00 am waktu tokyo. Happy birthday lily, ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku berlalu ke lantai bawah mencari kado ulang tahunku yang ke delapan dari ibu.

Huft, akhirnya ketemu. Aku kemudian menuju lantai atas, melangkah ke sebuah ruangan khusus tempat kami sekeluarga biasa menonton dvd, semacam bioskop mini. Dengan tidak sabar aku, memutar dvd itu. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya cd itu berputar menampilkan sosok yang selalu aku rindukan.

" _selamat ulang tahun, putri ibu tersayang, kamu pasti mirip sekali dengan ibu sekarang kan?"_

Iya bu, aku mirip denganmu.

" _apa ayahmu masih suka lembur pada pekerjaannya? Kapan kebiasaannya itu akan hilang, karena sekarang umurmu sudah 8 tahun, kamu pasti akan mengerti dengan baik apa yang akan ibu ceritakan, o iya, ibu tidak menceritakan ini pada kakakmu, karena ibu tahu kakakmu pasti duplikatnya ayahmu, benarkan ?"_

Yah ibu benar sekali.

" _tidak peka pada hal sensitif seperti cinta misalnya. Tapi, mereka akan mau melakukan apapun demi orang yang dia cintai, baiklah, ibu akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang ayah, ibu dan hinata"_

Hinata ?

TBC

Hei hei,, ketemu lagi dengan author yang kece badai, dengan fic barunya, yang fic dua sebelumnya belum siap malah bikin cerita baru. Tapi, jujur author kehabisan inspirasi untuk kedua cerita itu, namun, reader tenang aja, cerita itu akan tetap lanjut kok.

Karena dapat ide baru makanya, author publish cerita ini,, maaf ya kalau banyak typo, jangan segan-segan tegur author kalau ada yang salah..

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san

 **Wf out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naruhina, sasuruko, slight narusaku**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort, romance, drama, , friendship, , little bit humor**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan masih banyak typo karena saya masih baru,, x_x,, gomennasai,, dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story guys,,**

 **Inspired from Kuch kuch hota hei,**

Hinata?

Siapa itu hinata?

Aku sungguh penasaran siapa itu hinata, dan sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan tousan dan kaasan. Untuk mengurangi rasa penasaranku, aku mulai melanjutkan bacaanku pada surat ini.

Flashback begin

Seorang gadis tampak masih nyaman, berada di taman indah yang bernama mimpi, tanpa menyadari suara alarmnya berbunyi dengan cukup keras. Gadis itu dengan gerakan malas mencoba meraih alarm itu, dengan niat untuk mematikannya dan kembali tidur. Namun, seperti nya niatnya harus di urungkan, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 : 10. Shit! Aku terlambat, umpatnya dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, kemudian meraih seragam sekolahnya dan memakainya.

"ohayou," sapanya pada ibu dan adik perempuannya. "ohayou hina-chan" balas sang ibu. "ck, telat lagi onee-san" sindir sang adik perempuannya. "biarin, ternyata sekarang kamu juga bisa telat, ya" sungut gadis itu. "aku tidak telat ya, masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi baru masuk kelas, lagian, sekolahku dekat dari sini hanya 10 menit dengan bersepeda, nah kalau onee-san kan harus naik dua kali bus baru sampai sekolah" ujar sang adik. Tidak ingin berdebat panjang dan ia hanya mempunyai waktu yang sedikit, ia meraih roti bakar buatan sang ibu sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"hinata, bentonya ketinggalan," teriak sang ibu pada anak gadisnya. "tidak apa apa kaa-san, aku sudah telat sekali" teriaknya juga.

Hinata pov

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju halte bus dekat rumahku. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku hanya gadis biasa yang beruntung bisa sekolah di Internasional Tokyo high school, sekolah yang mempunyai fasilitas super mewah, yang di dalamnya banyak siswanya berasal dari kalangan menengah ke atas. Walau begitu untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, harus melewati banyak test. Hanya orang-orang genius dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, walau orang tua nya kaya raya, tidak menjamin ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah itu.

Beruntungnya aku, bisa masuk ke sekolah itu dengan beasiswa. Aku bukan dari kalangan kaya, tapi bisa dikatakan dari keluarga sederhana kalau tidak ingin menyebutnya miskin. Kalau di tanya orang tua? Ayahku sudah meninggal saat umurku 12 tahun dan adik ku berumur 8 tahun. Ia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pulang dari kantornya. Yah, ayahku hanya seorang pegawai kantor biasa, ia juga banyak meninggalkan hutangnya daripada warisannya, bukannya aku ingin mendapatkan warisan darinya. Semua investasinya habis kami gunakan untuk membayar hutangnya. Sedih ? ya pastilah, kami hidup bertiga hanya dengan menggunakan uang hasil pekerjaan ibuku sebagai penjaga tokoh buku yang ada di dekat apartemen kami, rasanya kami beruntung sekali masih bisa sekolah, kami bisa sekolah hanya dengan mengandalkan beasiswa. Sebagai anak paling tua, makanya aku juga membantu ibuku bekerja, dengan pekerjaan part time menjadi kasir di salah satu supermarket dekat dengan apartemenku.

Maka dari itu aku harus menyelesaikan smaku dengan baik, dan bisa diterima di universitas terbaik, setelah itu, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Inilah sekolahku, tempat menuntut ku menuntut ilmu. Astaga gerbangnya mau tutup, aku berlari menuju gerbang dengan kecepatan turbo, "telat lagi hinata, ayo cepat masuk bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi" sahut satpam sekolah ini. "heheh, izumo-san, arigatou" balasku dengan senyum maluku. Aku melangkah cepat menuju kelas ku. Kelas XI A++, o iya, di sekolah ini terdapat ada lima kelas untuk kelas sebelas, yang pertama kelas XI A++ , kelas yang berisi orang-orang genius dan berprestasi. Di dalam kelas ini terdiri dari rangking 1-24 paralel sekolah. Aku beruntung mendapat rangking 19. Akhirnya aku hampir sampai ke kelas, aku berjalan terburu-buru sampai tidak menyadari apa yang ada di sekitarku.

 **Bruugghh,,**

Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu, tapi kenapa aku jatuh tidak sakit ya. "hei, sampai kapan kau melamun di atasku, baka" terdengar suara berat yang tepat ditelingaku menyadarkanku akan posisiku sekarang. "e-eeh gomennasai" ucapku sambil segera berdiri dari tubuhnya. "aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, gomennasai" ucapku lagi sambil membungkukkan badan. "hn" balas pemuda itu yang bisa aku lihat ciri-cirinya rambut pirang cerah dan mata sapphier yang tajam, kenapa wajahku memanas menatap wajahnya, tampan, eeh bukan sangat tampan. Eeh, tunggu wajahnya baru kulihat sekarang apa ia murid pindahan baru. "hinata, ini sudah kesekian kali kamu terlambat" tegur Hatake kakashi-sensei padaku.

"gomennasai sensei, saya kesiangan... lagi" balas ku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku bisa mendengar kekikan sangat pelan dari pemuda ini. Ck, aku mendelik ke arah nya, ia menghentikan kekikannya, dan menatapku datar. "tunggu apa lagi, cepat masuk sebelum aku menghukummu" sahut Kakashi-sensei. Mendengar ancaman dari Kakashi-sensei segera melangkahkan kakiku kekelas.

"kesiangan lagi hinata-chan" tanya teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatku, Namikaze Naruko. Kalian pasti bertanya apa ia anak dari salah satu pengusaha sukses di jepang bahkan di asia, eropa dan amerika, karena marganya Namikaze, salah satu keluarga kaya selain Uchiha. Jawabannya iya, dan juga ia adalah sahabat pertamaku di sekolah ini. Bayangkan walau ia anak pengusaha terkenal, ia mau menolongku saat aku tersesat dan binggung saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku ke sekolah super mewah dan terkenal ini. 0 iya, ia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang iris shappier yang menawan, wajahnya sungguh cantik dan manis juga sifatnya yang ramah dan juga hangat pada semua orang. Bahkan ia mendapat julukan mentari oleh teman sekelasku. Eeh, tunggu ciri-cirinya sama dengan pemuda dingin tadi. "heii, ..nata-chan, hinata-chan, kau dengar aku" sahut naruko sambil melambaikan tanganny di depan wajahku, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "eeh, apa yang kau katakan tadi ruko-chan" "aku berkata kesiangan lagi hinata-chan" jawabnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "gomen, aku tadi melamun, iya biasa, aku pulang dari tempat kerjaanku kan jam 10 malam" kataku padanya. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir, "jangan paksakan dirimu, kau bisa sakit jika setiap hari lembur seperti itu" "tapi, kau tahu sendirikan, kalau aku harus bekerja membantu ibuku" kataku padanya.

"ohayou, anak-anak" sapa kakashi sensei, aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan kelas saat mendengar suara sensei. "baiklah, anak-anak kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan masuk namikaze-san" kata sensei sambil mempersilahkan siswa baru itu masuk, Namikaze ? o iya kan dia mempunyai marga sama dengan naruko-chan, aku kemudian melihat ke sebelahku. Dapat aku lihat wajah naruko nampak terkejut. Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah depan kelas, "kyaaaaa... tampannya" aku mendengar teriakan teman sekelasku, apa bagusnya dia, cowok bermuka datar dan dingin.

"diam semua" teriakan kakashi sensei membuat semuanya diam, ku lihat naruko masih dalam keadaan terkejut, mungkin ia tidak sadar memekikan "nii-sama, apa yang kau lakukan disini" semua mata kami tertuju kearahnya, sadar akan apa yang ia perbuat, ia segera meminta maaf, dan kembali duduk. Tapi, aku masih bisa merasakan ia menatap tajam pemuda dingin itu.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dulu" ujar sensei padanya. "hn, Namikaze Naruto" ujarnya. "hanya itu" tanya sensei. Hn, jawab pemuda dingin itu. apa ia tidak tahu cara berkenalan dengan baik itu seperti apa, singkat sekali hanya nama saja. "ya sudah silahkan kamu duduk di kursi sebelah hinata, hinata angkat tanganmu" perintah kakashi sensei, ia berjalan kearah ku, maksudku kearah kursi yang ada disampingku, aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari teman-teman perempuanku. ia menatap datar kearah luar jendela, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tapi ia semakin tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat, mata birunya yang tajam, kulit tannya yang seksi, rambut pirang cerahnya yang berantakan menambah semua ketampanannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Eeii, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Mengatakan kalau pemuda paling menyebalkan ini tampan, sungguh aneh. Tanpa aku sadari aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "ck. Baka" gumamnya aku mendengar itu mendengus kesal, dasar cowok pirang menyebalkan.

End of Hinata pov

Skip time istirahat

Seorang Gadis berambut pirang melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah kesal, marah dan terkejut, menuju tempat duduk gadis berambut indigo, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang siswa baru sekolah itu.

Braaakkk

Ia memukul meja sambil menatap marah pemuda pirang itu, yang di tatap hanya memandang datar gadis pirang ini. "nii-sama, kenapa kau sekolah disini dan kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, baka-onii-sama" teriak naruko pada pemuda pirang ini. Hinata yang mendengar teriakan cempreng gadis pirang itu, menutup telinganya. "hn" balas sang pemuda dengan datar dan dingin. "jawab pertanyaan naruko-chan dengan benar duren" tegur hinata tanpa sadar. "ck, tidak ada urusannya denganmu baka mata putih"balas pemuda itu dengan nada datar walau tersirat ada nada kesal disana. Muncul kedutan di alis hinata, "apa kau bilang mata putih, namaku bukan mata putih, namaku Hyuuga Hinata duren masak " bentak hinata.

"ck, tetap saja, mata putih baka" balas naruto sambil menampilkan seringaiannya. Yang bisa membuat semua perempuan memerah dan luluh.

"duren masak"

"mata putih"

"hahahahahah mata putih duren masak, hahahahah" suara tertawa naruko menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "oke, gomen, gomen hina-chan, onichan" ujar naruko sambil berusaha menghentikan ketawanya.

"ah, iya, kenapa kau ada disini oni-chan,? lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya naruko. "hn, apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan mu" balas naruto. "wajib" jawab naruko dengan anggukan mantapnya. Hinata yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan binggung. Naruko yang melihat kearah hinata, menghela nafas berat. "begini, hina-chan, dia adalah kakak kembarku, sebenarnya aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya, dia itu sebenarnya seorang dokter" jelas naruko.

"hah? Dia seorang dokter masak sih, aah, jangan bercanda ruko-chan" sanggah hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"kenapa kamu tidak percaya pada ku sih, hina-chan, iish oni-sama jelaskan padanya" erang naruko sambil menarik rambut miliknya pelan. "hn" jawaban singkat naruto sukses mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari naruko.

Naruto menghela nafas berat,"baiklah, aku memang seorang dokter" ujar naruto. Hinata menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'jangan bercanda padaku', naruto kembali menghela nafas, setelah ini ingatkan ia untuk menghukum adek perempuannya, yang sudah sesuka hatinya mengumbar pekerjaannya.

"kalau kau tidak percaya, lihatlah ini, mata putih" sahutnya. Hinata yang disodorkan sebuah kartu nama, mau tidak mau terkejut, ternyata pemuda yang berada didepannya ini memang benar seorang dokter.

"gomenne, aku tidak percaya padamu tadi, aku kira kau berbohong, soalnya kau kan masih seusia dengan kami, duren masak" ujar hinata sambil tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan kembali kartu nama itu. Naruto yang melihat itu merasa jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. 'apa aku punya gejala penyakit jantung, tapi keluarga tidak ada yang terkena kelainan jantung, atau... apa jangan-jangan, isssh apa yang barusan aku pikirkan batin naruto. Melihat hinata masih setia dengan senyum manis nya, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah tipis.

Naruko yang melihat perubahan dari kakak kembarnya ini, tersenyum jahil 'yeaahh, akhirnya oni-sama bisa jatuh cinta, aku harus memberitahu kaa-sama tentang ini, pasti ia merasa sangat bahagia' batinnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok yang sedari tadi mememperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan benci, yang sebenarnya ia maksud tatapan benci dan tidak sukanya pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

'aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dekat dengan naruto-kun, hyuuga, naruto-kun itu milikku' batinnya sambil berlalu menuju bangkunya.

 **TBC**

 **Pojokan author...**

 **Hai reader-san jumpa lagi dengan author yang super gaje, dengan lanjutan fic arti bahagia ,sebenarnya masih binggung mau publish ini, atau yang dua fic yang lain, author sebenarnya udah ada lanjutannya, tapi mau publish yang ini dulu lah heheheh**

 **Arigatou ya minna-san, jangan lupa RnR ya**

 **Wf out**


End file.
